


Comfort

by DarkMoonMaiden



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Hannibal is overprotective, M/M, Nightmares, Nosebleeds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoonMaiden/pseuds/DarkMoonMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton has a nightmare in the middle of the night, and Hannibal's there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any spelling/grammatical errors u.u (And this is my first time contributing to this fandom, so please be kind!)

Hannibal Chau shifted, pushing the stifling blanket farther off of him and moving to wrap his arm around his bedmate’s waist. When he didn’t come in contact with warm skin or hear the quiet hum of sleepy pleasure the attention would award him, he felt around blindly and discovered the bed to be annoyingly empty.

The kaiju dealer blearily opened an eye and looked around the dark room, which was as empty as his bed. He reached out and turned on the bedside lamp before sitting up, running a tired hand across his face. A glance at the clock told him that it was the disgustingly early time of three-thirty in the morning.

A clattering in the bathroom drew him out of his jumbled thoughts.

“Kid?” he slurred, mind still shaking off the last bit of sleep. There was no response, and Hannibal was immediately on alert.

Muscles tense and ready for a fight, Hannibal threw off the blanket corner that was still on him and crept into the bathroom. He quickly dismissed the idea that there was an intruder at the sight he was greeted with.

Newt was sitting in the corner between the wall and the bathtub, wearing his usual hideous superhero boxers and a white T-shirt that was at least two sizes too big. He was shivering slightly as he tried to staunch the blood coming out of his nose with toilet paper. It seemed like he had been trying to do for awhile now, if the bloody tissues littering the ground were anything to go by.

Newt looked up at him with red, puffy eyes, smiling around the blood that was smeared around his nose and mouth. “Sorry,” he said sheepishly, looking down at his chest. “I, ah, got some blood on your shirt.”

Hannibal sighed heavily and helped Newt up. “I told you to wake me up when you have an episode,” he grunted, hoisting Newt onto the counter.

“There was no point,” Newt protested as he allowed Hannibal to take over the cleaning. “I can take care of a stupid nosebleed. I’m a grown-ass man!”

“Sure don’t act like it,” his boyfriend muttered as he tilted Newt’s head up, earning a squawk of indignation. Louder, he added, “And you know I know it’s never just a nosebleed.”

Newt avoided Hannibal’s pointed stare, eyes roaming across the ceiling. “No idea what you’re talkin’ about, dude.”

“Newton…”

“Okay, so there might have been an extremely vivid and horrifying nightmare before I woke up. But I didn’t wake up screaming or crying, so it wasn’t that bad.”

Hannibal rolled up two pieces of toilet paper and stuffed them into Newt’s nostrils, firmly yet gently. “You wanna talk about it?” he asked awkwardly while he helped Newt shimmy out of the bloody T-shirt.

“Uh, not really,” Newt said, straightening his glasses. He examined his chewed nails, still refusing to look at Hannibal directly. Newton rarely talked about his nightmares, but admitted that they mostly revolved around what he had seen both times he'd Drifted with kaijuu.

Hannibal leaned against the counter, bracketing Newt with his arms. "Well, did Gottlieb feel it?" he prodded.

Hannibal knew that whenever he couldn’t get Newt to talk to him, the mathematician was able to. Because of the time Hermann spent inside Newt’s mind in the Drift, they had a mental connection that refused to break. As a result, he knew all the right buttons to press to get him to talk.

At first, when Newt had told him, Hannibal had been his naturally possessive and jealous self. He hated the fact that he wasn’t always who Newt wanted or needed to talk, and that Hermann knew important and secret things about the scientist that Hannibal didn’t. But for the sake of his and Newt’s relationship—and Newt’s sanity—he dealt with the jealousy and tolerated Hermann’s presence.

Newt hesitated. “Yeah,” he said guiltily, wincing. “He’s gonna call soon, I think.”

Hannibal ran his large, scarred hand through Newt’s hair, attempting to soothe Newt’s frazzled nerves. He felt a twinge of satisfaction when the younger man leaned heavily into the hand, shifting so his legs were wrapped around Hannibal’s muscular torso.

Hannibal practically purred, kissing the side of Newt’s neck with a tenderness he hadn’t shown anyone else in years. Newt left out a breathy giggle, draping his arms over Hannibal’s shoulders.

“Wanna go back to bed?” Hannibal asked, large hands skimming up and down Newt’s bare sides.

“I’m not tired,” Newt said heavily, rubbing his foot on the back of Hannibal’s thigh. Hannibal didn’t bother arguing that Newt _was_ tired; he just didn’t want to sleep and have the nightmares return.

“We don’t have to sleep,” Hannibal chuckled. “I know how much of a sucker you are for late-night cuddles.” Newt beamed at him, taking out the bloody tissues from his nose.

“You’re too good to me,” Newt said in a sugary sweet voice, dropping a peck on Hannibal’s check.

Hannibal lightly swatted Newt’s shoulder as he watched the scientist clean up the last traces of blood. “It is way too early for you to try to start this argument, you little shit,” he chuckled.

Newt rolled his eyes and nudged Hannibal out of the way so he could hop off the counter. He stood unsteadily, swaying from side to side, weak from blood loss. The older man watched him wobble towards the door like a foal taking its first steps before having mercy on him. He scooped Newt up, earning a startled squeak and a flailing arm to the face. He let out a warning growl that was hidden under Newt yelling apologies into his ear.

Hannibal carried Newt back into the bedroom, crawling on his knees across the bed to gently deposit his cargo into the center of the bed.

“You need anything? Tea? Water?” Hannibal rumbled, still leaning over Newt.

“No, ‘m fine,” Newt assured him, pressing a kiss to Hannibal’s lips. His eyelids were starting to droop, but his face still held the harried, worried expression that always followed Newt’s nightmares.

Newt pulled Hannibal down to him so they were both laying down. Hannibal maneuvered the other so Newt was draped over his chest, their legs entangled. Hannibal’s hand lightly ran up and down Newt’s spine, admiring the tattoos that decorated the full length of his back. Newt let out a happy groan at the attention, cuddling further into Hannibal’s side.

They lounged like that for a few long moments before Newton’s cellphone buzzed on the bedside table. Hannibal, being the closer one, stretched out and picked it up. He peered at the name on the screen before handing the phone to Newt.

“It’s Hermann,” Hannibal told Newt. He saw his boyfriend’s face soften as he answered the phone.

“Hey, dude,” he said, more subdued than usual, and the kaijuu dealer could hear the frantic voice on the line. “Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry I woke you.” Pause. “Yes, Hannibal took care of me. How ‘bout you?”

Hannibal half-listened to the conversation, lulled by the sound of Newt’s voice as he chattered on to Hermann, only pausing occasionally to catch his breath and allow Hermann to say his part. Eventually, Newt had relaxed enough that he was able to laugh at what Hermann was saying.

The sound of that laugh warmed Hannibal, easing and coaxing apart the knot of worry that had formed inside his chest. Not for the first or the twentieth time, Hannibal wondered how such an annoying, energetic, handsome genius like Newton had managed to worm under his skin.

Well, he mused. Not that it was a bad thing.

Hannibal let out a long, contented sigh as he wrapped his arm around Newt’s waist, falling into a light doze. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments/kudos are much appreciated!
> 
> If you have any requests that you want me to write, just sent me a message on tumblr: http://darkmoonmaiden.tumblr.com/


End file.
